Demons Inc
by shadowritergirl
Summary: With a new generation of Bladers, the World Championships open again. All around the world, Bladers battle, aiming to make it the to the number one spot in the world. But in the shadows, a sinister force is at work, plotting against the ones that wronged Dark Nebula, Hades Inc, and Nemesis. Now the kids of those Bladers must learn that being a Blader isn't just all about being # 1.
1. Chapter 1

A girl with brown hair and purple eyes ran through the hallways of Beylin Fist. She slid to a halt as she appeared behind her father.

"Kurai what have I told you about running in the hallways?" Aguma sighed.

"Oh, but come on dad! Today's the qualifying rounds for the Beyblade World Championships! And by the way, where's Zhi?" Kurai whined, purple eyes searching for her best friend.

"Sleeping in, unfortunetly." Bao said, "She was up late last night training."

"Well I can't have her sleeping in on a day like today!" Kurai bolted back off.

Bao sighed, looking over at Aguma, "Although I'm glad our daughters are best friends, sometimes I wish that Kurai would leave Zhi alone. She can be a little too much to handle."

Aguma simply sighed and shook his head.

* * *

Zhi Blackheart was just getting out of bed when her door burst open and a flash of brown tackled her to the ground.

"Kurai!" Zhi exclaimed, "Get off!"

"Hehe! Sorry! But when your dad told me you were sleeping in on the biggest day of the year, I couldn't resist!" Kurai laughed, tossing her brown hair.

"Why I bother trying to get you to see my point of view on things, I won't understand." Zhi responded as she pulled herself to her feet, quickly slipping into black jeans, combat boots, a red T- shirt, and a brown cloak with a crimson clasp.

"I don't know why we have to wear these things." Zhi sighed, "They're so impractical."

"My father says your dad used to say the same thing." Kurai chuckled, then frowned, eyeing Zhi's outfit, "A skirt would do wonders for you."

"Well, I'm not like you." Zhi replied, pulling her red hair into a ponytail.

Kurai looked down at her knee length skirt, sneakers, and tank top, deciding, _Nope. She's not like me at all._

"Now, what were you saying?" Zhi asked as she and Kurai made their way to the mess hall.

"About what?" Kurai asked as they traveled down the stairs, making a left and soon smelling the cooking breakfast of sausage and omlets.

"About today being the biggest day of the year?" Zhi replied.

The duo had entered the messhall now, and joined their fathers.

"Oh, today's the qualifying rounds for the World Tournament." Kurai said off- handedly.

Zhi blinked once, then twice. Slowly, a grin formed over her lips.

"Well, what are we sitting here for? Let's go!" Zhi exclaimed, disappearing in a red flash.

Bao sighed as Kurai also took off after his daughter, looking over at Aguma, "See what I mean?"


	2. Chapter 2

Zhi and Kurai arrived at Beylin Temple, where the qualifying rounds were being held. Zhi shuffled nervously.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, calm down!" Kurai trilled, flipping her hair, "So what if we're from the Winter Fortress!"

"My dad still doesn't fully trust Wang Ho Zhong." Zhi murmured.

"You're from Beylin Fist? The Winter Fortress?" A male voice asked.

Both girls turned to see a teenager of about fifteen with blue- green hair and blue- gray eyes stride toward them, his head held high. He had tan skin.

Kurai's jaw dropped.

"Hello, handsome." Kurai murmured under her breath, to Zhi.

Zhi frowned, "He's from Beylin Temple. Get a grip on yourself."

"I may be from Beylin Temple, but my parents have told me how your fathers volunteered to be the guards at their wedding, nearly sixteen years ago." The teenager replied. He held out his hand, "Hi. The name's Feng. My parents are Mei- Mei and Chao Xin."

Zhi opened up the second she heard who this boy was, smiling as she shook his hand, "My name's-"

"Zhi Blackheart. I know you. Your aunt trains the Bladers here. Kuro Blackheart. She talks all about you. When she heard about the World Championships, she said, oh what was it... Oh! 'If my brother doesn't let my niece compete in the Championships, I'm storming the Fortress, and forcing him too'. I thought that was funny, if you ask me." Feng's blue- gray eyes glittered mischieviously. He turned to Kurai.

"And you're-" This time he was interrupted.

"Kurai Wong. Daughter of the legendary Blader of Saturn, Aguma Wong." Kurai grinned, shaking Feng's hand with vigorous strength.

"I see you've inherited his strength." Feng winced, good- naturedly from Kurai's strong grip.

"Whoops! Sorry!" Kurai let go, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Feng!" A woman's voice snapped through the early- morning air, "I hope you're not flirting with those- Oh, Kurai, Zhi!"

"Hey Aunt Kuro." Zhi grinned, "No he wasn't flirting. We were just talking. So when's the qualifying rounds start?"

"Here, very soon." Kuro responded with a grin.

As if on cue, the Chinese DJ suddenly appeared on the television screen on the far end of the courtyard, announcing the rules.

"I'll never understand why Beylin Temple has such modern conviences." Zhi sighed, "I'm too used to being in the Fortress, I guess."

Kuro chuckled, "No need to worry. I'm going to be the mentor this year for the three Bladers that make it on the team. And it had better be you three."

Kuro pinned the three teenagers with a black glare.

Feng grinned, "Well, duh, I'll get in! It's a no- planner!"

"That's, no- brainer." Kuro sighed.

"Like mother, like son." Zhi covered her laugh with a cough.

"Tell me about it." Kuro said under her breath.

"So let the qualifying rounds begin!" The Chinese DJ yelled.

Bladers scrambled to Bey dishes, shouts ringing loud and clear over the courtyard.

"Heh. Ready Kurai?" Zhi smirked.

"Let's go, Zhi!" Kurai drawled.

The two girls took off.

"Go get 'em Feng! Make your parents proud!" Kuro snapped, good naturedly.

Feng grinned, "Won't I?" before taking off.

* * *

It was nearly two hours later when the final three Bladers were still standing.

Feng, Kurai, and Zhi.

The three looked around, seeing they were the only ones left standing.

Kurai grinned, "Awesome!"

"Ha! I did it!" Feng exclaimed.

Zhi didn't voice any opinion, but simply called her Wild Spirit back, looking down at the defense and attack type.

"Great job, Spirit." She murmured, "You were great. Let's keep it up and aim for the top."

Zhi dimly heard the Chinese DJ talking, but she tuned it out, to absorbed in her thoughts.

_I can make my father proud. He always had the dream of reaching number one. I just gotta expect the battles. If I even lose once... My dream and my father's dreams all come crashing down._

Zhi snapped out of her trance as Kurai grabbed her arm and dragged her to join Feng and Kuro.

Zhi blinked as she realized that all of the video cameras were focused on her and her friends. Glancing at Feng and Kurai, who were waving, she raised her own, slowly, and waved too.

Zhi still had a lot to learn about both Blading and the modern world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I wanna say that Zhi is not my character, and that a character that I'm putting on the Russian Team does not belong to me. They both belong to Juniper Gentle.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

"You'll be going against Africa's team first." Kuro said as she sat with her brother, Aguma, Wang Hu Zhong, and her team- Team White Tigers.

"And who's on their team?" Kurai asked. Anyone could see the gears turning in her head. She was already planning about who would be battle who.

"Takeshi Tategami, Hamanaptra Storm, and Raion Tategami." Kuro answered.

"Hm... Two Tategamis on the same team, huh? That's Kyoya's kids, easily. And then Storm must be Nile's kid." Now it was almost as if one could hear the gears turning. Kurai was thinking like a strategist, "Okay, so here's the plan. I'll battle Takeshi, Zhi can battle Raion, and Feng can battle Hamanaptra."

"What?! Oh, gimme a break! I can take any Tategami!" Feng stood up sharply, glaring down at Kurai.

"Don't underestimate Nile, and the same will go for his daughter." Zhi said, suddenly, "The stories about any Storm can give one nightmares. Apparently, she owns a Bey called Justice Wadjet. It may be a justice Bey, but it's also a dark bey. In mythology, Wadjet was the goddess of darkness, justice, and the princess of the night sky. She could bend shadows to her will and shape anyone's greatest nightmares. You'll need to be careful."

Everyone stared at the redhead while Kuro chuckled.

"What?" Zhi blinked.

"How do you know that?" Kurai asked her friend.

"Um, ever heard of books and the newspaper?" Zhi quipped.

Kurai (anime) fell, and Zhi had her answer.

"Obviously not." Zhi muttered.

Feng sat down slowly, "So I don't need to underestimate this Hamanaptra girl, huh?"

"No, you don't." Zhi said, firmly.

"So, just like China's team," Bao said slowly, "Africa's is a force to be reckoned with? Right?"

Kuro nodded, "And the Tategami kids. Takeshi owns a Bey called Black Tiger, and his sister, Raion, owns a Bey called Shadow Panter. Black Tiger is an attack type, while Shadow Panther is a defense type. Those two usually do tag team, so don't be surprised if they challenge you to a tag team battle."

Kurai got up at that, "Well when it comes to an attack and defense team battle, no one can beat me and Zhi!"

"You know I battle alone." Zhi monotoned.

"Come on! Please! Feng's Bey is attack and stamina! I'm just attack, but you can switch Wild Spirit to defense mode, and we'd have a defense and attack pairing!" Kurai whined.

Zhi frowned, thinking. Kurai and Feng leaned foward, expecting her answer to be-

"Sorry, no."

Both Bladers (anime) fell.

Kuro intervened, "Why don't we test it?"

Everyone looked at her, Bao asking, "What do you mean?"

"Why don't we have a practice tag- team battle?" Kuro asked, "You said defense and attack type, right Kurai?"

Kurai stood, nodding, "Yeah."

"Okay then. You and Zhi can battle Chi- Yun and Da Xiang. If you and Zhi win," Kuro pinned her neice with a _look_, "You will be _required _to battle in a tag team."

Zhi stared, shocked, "Are you kidding? I battle alone! I'd rather lose in the practice battle on purpose before I battle in a tag team match!"

"Zhi!" Bao said, sharply, "I want you to battle full out, no exceptions. If Kuro says you have to battle with Kurai, you'll battle with her."

"But _daddy_-"

"_Zhi_." Bao's tone held no room for arguements.

Zhi sulked, crossing her arms, "_Fine_."

"Okay, now that we got that settled," Kuro stood up, "Let's go see who wins, shall we?"

* * *

"Alright!" Kuro grinned, "Let's get started! 3..."

"2..." Kurai, Zhi, Da Xiang, and Chi- yun readied themselves.

"1! Let it rip!"

"Okay, let's go Chi- yun!" Da Xiang called to his team- mate, "Zurafa! Strong Arm Barrage!"

"I got him!" Zhi shouted, "Iron Wall Fist!"

"Now Zurafa! Iron Wall!"

The two defense moves crashed hard, grinding against each other.

Zhi growled to herself, "As long as I hold Zurafa back, that leaves Kurai to take care of Lacerta."

"Lacerta! Tempestuest Whirlwind Sword!" Chi- Yun yelled.

"Not so fast! Black Devil! Special Move, Three Pronged Stab!"

"Now Zurafa!"

"Now Lacerta!"

"Joint Special Move, Heaven Supreme Destruction Bomb!"

"Ah! No!" Kurai cried out.

Zhi's mind went into overtime, _What would I do if Spirit and I had a move to deflect that blast? Wild Spirit... Give me all of your power. Even if it's just a moment. Let me win this battle. I want to win this battle!_

"Wild Spirit! Special Move, Heaven Destruction!" Zhi roared.

Spirit's Bey beast emerged, spreading her black angel wings.

"Quick Kurai! Use your special move!" Zhi called over to her friend.

"Oh! Devil! Special Move, Three Pronged Stab!"

In an explosion of debris and white light, the three special moves exploded with each other.

Everyone coughed, fanning the dust away from their faces as they tried to peer into the dust.

Only one Bey was spinning.

"Who's is it?!" Kurai exclaimed.

"Red and silver..." Kuro murmured.

"Wild Spirit!" Zhi exclaimed pointing to her Bey, which sat, spinning in the middle of the destroyed Bey stadium.

"ALRIGHT!" Kurai whooped, jumping up and down, "Tag team it is!"

Zhi sighed, knowing that she would have to deal with Kurai's excitement later on.

But, for the moment, she enjoyed the feeling of winning against two of Beylin Temple's strongest Bladers.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ladies and gentlemen here we are in the great country of Egypt for the first battle of the World Championships!" The Blader DJ for Africa announced gleefully, "Oh look here folks! We have our home team, Team Raging Claw, going against the White Tiger team of China! This'll be a battle of the beasts, I'm sure!"

Zhi, Kurai, and Feng all stood on the balcony on their side of the arena, their parents and Kuro sitting behind them. Zhi eyed the team across from her, seeing Nile, Kyoya, and their wives, as well as a woman with black hair, pale skin, and green eyes.

"That's Nefertiti." Kuro said, as though reading her niece's thoughts, "Nile's sister."

"Oh." Zhi frowned, "She's the trainer?"

"Yep. And if she is... this battle will be tougher than I thought. You kids need to be careful."

"But they already knew it would be a tough match." Bao said, frowning.

"Just wait. You'll see what I mean."

Zhi looked over again, taking their opposing team's appearances.

The tallest was a teenage boy, his green hair swaying in the breeze. He had tan skin and his eyes, strangely, were orange. He wore a black jacket, orange shirt, black jeans, and black combat boots.

The second tallest was a girl with black hair and dyed dark purple, blue, and bright white highlights, her green eyes flashing determinedly. She had pale skin. She wore nothing but black.

The third was a girl who had blue eyes and pale blue, almost white, hair. She too, had tan skin. She had on a dark blue shirt, jacket, black jeans, and brown combat boots.

"They look strong." Kurai murmured.

"But we'll only know that if they defeat us- which won't happen." Feng said.

"All right Bladers! Send your first competitors out!" The African DJ called out.

"I'll go." Kurai jumped on the railing, leaping into the air and flipping, landing on her side of the Bey dish in one fluid movement.

"Showoff." Zhi muttered, but had to admire the girl's abilities.

Just as Kuro had warned, the boy with the green hair and the girl with the pale blue hair walked to the Bey dish.

"We challenge you to a tag- team battle." The boy's voice was calm and strong, challenging, "Do you accept?"

Kurai grinned, "Of course we do. Zhi! Let's go!"

Zhi walked down the stairs, coming down the aisle at a slow pace, until she reached her friend's side.

"Holy Ra!" The African DJ exclaimed, "For the first battle, we have a tag team battle! And the opposing team has accepted! Ladies and gentlemen, let's get to know our Bladers!

"The leader of our home team is Takeshi Tategami, with his Bey Black Tiger! And his tag team partner is his own sister, Raion Tategami with her Bey, Shadow Panther!

"And White Tiger's leader, Zhi Blackheart with her Bey, Wild Spirit! Her partner is her best and childhood friend, Kurai Wong, the daughter of the Legendary Blader of Saturn, Aguma Wong! Her Bey is Black Devil. Ladies and gentlemen, this will be a battle in the dark! 3..."

"2..." The crowd cheered as the four Bladers readied themselves.

"1! Let it rip!"

The four Beys landed on opposite sides of the dish, circling their oppenents.

Takeshi called out first, "Tiger! Run hard now!"

Black Tiger crashed hard against Black Devil.

"Just like Kuro said, he's the attacker. I'll take care of Shadow Panther." Zhi muttered, then louder, "Charge hard now Wild Spirit!"

"Meet the attack Panther!" The girl, clearly Raion, shouted.

As the two Beys crashed together, an explosion followed. The ground rocked.

"A kid of a Legendary Blader going against someone who isn't? Please, a piece of cake! I have this one in the bag!" Raion taunted.

"Don't think so, kitten!" Zhi said, "Spirit! Special move, Heaven Destruction!"

The defense type Bey drew back, and then surged foward, crashing hard against Panther.

When the dust cleared, both Panther and Spirit were still spinning, but Spirit was wobbling.

"Wha- How?!" Zhi exclaimed.

Raion smirked, "Not only is my Shadow Panther a defense type, like my father, but it's also a stamina type. The rubber claws on the fusion wheel absorb any and all attacks. So your move is practically useless. Now, why don't you just give up- it'll save you a humiliating defeat."

"I don't think so." Zhi growled, watching as Spirit righted herself, "Now Spirit! Let's show this poser what a _real _defense Bey is! Special Move, Iron Wall Fist!"

Raion growled, "Stand your ground Panther! Counter with Shadow Claw!"

The two moves crashed together, and Spirit was sent high into the air.

"Now Spirit!" Zhi yelled, "Special Move, Ultimate Death!"

The angel spread her wings, and put her hands together, a black ball of energy coming forth. When it was a reasonable size, the energy sprung from the fallen angel's hands and hurtled towards earth at breakneck speed.

"Devil! Fire Shield!" Kurai shouted when she saw the energy.

With a resounding crash, Wild Spirit slammed into the ground, a bright white flash going up. Everyone shielded their eyes, fanning their faces from the dust, trying to see which Beys were still spinning.

"BLACK DEVIL AND SHADOW PANTHER, STADIUM OUT!" Blader DJ shouted, "But where are Black Tiger and Wild Spirit? Will they have to finish it? Or has the China team won this round?"

"Wild Spirit!" Zhi pointed to her Bey, which sat, spinning proudly, in the center of the stadium. Several centimeters from it, laid Black Tiger.

"And White Tigers win this round!" The DJ called out.

Zhi called her Bey back, smiling down at her companion, "Great job old pal. Let's keep it up."

"Whoo- hoo!" Kurai whooped, jumping in the air, "Way to go Zhi! We did it! We won!"

"Yes, we did. Let's keep it up and go for number one, huh?" Zhi grinned back as the two friends made their way back to their team mate and family.

"Agreed." Kurai smiled.

Both girls reached Feng, who was grinning from ear to ear, "Nice job you two!"

"Thanks. Now it's your turn. And remember, watch out for Hamanaptra. She's a powerful one. And don't get caught in her special move." Kuro said.

"Heh. Don't worry about me! I'll do fine! Just watch me!"

And with that, Feng ran down to the Bey dish.


	5. Chapter 5

"And now, the final battle ladies and gentlemen! We have Feng Zhong from White Tigers with his Bey, Aqua Dragon! He's going against Raging Claw member and Egypt native, Hamanaptra Storm, with her Bey, Justice Wadjet! This'll be a battle of the beasts, ladies and gentlemen!" Blader DJ announced.

The two Bladers looked at each other from across the Bey dish. Hamanaptra suddenly laughed, smirking.

"What's so funny?!" Feng snapped.

"Just the fact that you think you can win against me." Hamanaptra snorted, readying herself.

"I know I can win against you!" Feng snapped back, also readying himself.

The two Bladers glared at each other, green clashing with blue- gray.

"3..." The Blader DJ started.

"2..." The crowd cheered.

"1!" The two Bladers facing each other shouted, "Let it rip!"

While Aquatic Dragon went to the right, the entire stadium- minus Nile and Nefertiti- were shocked to see that Wadjet was spinning to the _left._

"LEFT ROTATION?!" Feng exclaimed. He turned to Kuro and Zhi, who looked shocked, "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS?!"

"I FREAKING DIDN'T KNOW!" Came the responses.

Feng turned back to the battle, sweating slightly now. He really needed to concentrate if he wanted to win this battle.

"I should save my stamina." Feng mused aloud, "Not attack unless absolutely nesscessary."

Suddenly, Hamanaptra shouted, "Special Move, Gravity Night!"

Dragon suddenly stopped spinning, cracks wearing in the ground below it.

"No! Dragon!" Feng cried out.

"Ha! You're done for, you toothless lizard." Hamanaptra smirked, her green eyes glinting, "Now, since you're weighted down by gravity, I can deliver the finishing blow. Now Wadjet! Special Move, Eternal Night Poison Strike!"

"Feng!" The boy heard his parents shout in horror.

"_That's her nightmare move! Get out of there!_" Zhi's voice echoed around the teenager.

"THE FLOW, FENG! USE THE FLOW!" Da Xiang yelled.

_The flow._ Feng realized, closing his eyes, and tuning everything out. _Throughout the universe, all things have had a certain flow. By using that flow, I can turn this match around._

Feng saw bright white lines, coming from all directions. He saw one pinning his Dragon just on the left...

"Now! Dragon! Special Move, Flowing Crash!"

Dragon spun faster, going in a circle, and then going wildly around the arena, barreling towards Wadjet.

"What?! How did you do that?!" Hamanaptra exclaimed.

"That's Beylin Temple's 4000 thousand year technique my friend. We use the flow of all things around us to get through." Feng widened his stance, holding his right hand, palm up, and his left elbow at his hip, fingers balled into a fist. Everyone stared in shock as ghostly image of a blue dragon appeared behind Feng.

Hamanaptra smirked, "Wadjet. Draw back."

Wadjet pulled out of its special move, coming to Hamanaptra's feet and spinning wildly.

Hamanaptra pulled her hair into a ponytail, whipping her jacket off, and widening her stance, "Looks like I'll have to go full out against you. This'll be fun, since you're sure to give me a good battle."

"And the same goes for you, you wriggly worm." Feng drawled, "Go now, Dragon! Full power!"

"Wriggly wo- Oh, you're so gonna get it! Wadjet! Meet the attack!"

The two Beys crashed head on, an explosion going up.

When the dust cleared, the two Beys were still grinding on each other.

Hamanaptra growled, eyes narrowing. Her body tensed, as she let her thoughts gather up to formulate a plan.

I need to focus on a single point. That's what I can do to win- focus on a single point, and I'll be fine.

Hamanptra relaxed, bringing her feet together, and crossing her arms in front of her chest, like a mummy. She closed her eyes, tuning everything out.

"What the-" Feng cut off when Wadjet went for the center of the stadium, it's spinning becoming faster, "Ha! Staying in the same place, worm? Big mistake! Dragon! Special Move, Riptide Fury!"

The Bey's beast, a beautiful blue chinese dragon with silver eyes, soared into the sky.

Just before Dragon hit her Bey, Hamanaptra's eyes flew open and she shouted, throwing her arms out, "ETERNAL POISON NIGHT STRIKE!"

From the Bey, a serpentine body that was scaled with a shimmering, antiquated gold - silver on her chest - and upon her arm were sandy feathered wings, blue and green. The only human part of the figure was her torso, partially obscured by a small gold and silver chest plate upon her breast. Her eyes were orange like the evening sun, and her narrow, serpentine face was framed with the hood of a cobra rather than hair. Undeniably, this was the great goddess, Wadjet.

The goddess lunged foward, latching its fangs on to the dragon's throat, then tossing the mythological beast into the air.

"Dragon, no!" Feng screamed as a burst of white light exploded in the stadium.

When the light cleared, there was a single clanging sound in the dead silent arena as Dragon fell to Feng's feet.

Feng had lost.


	6. Chapter 6

"Aw great!" Kurai wailed, "Now either me or Zhi has to battle again! And Black Tiger wore. Me. OUT!"

"Oh, quit complaining." Zhi snapped, "I'll do it."

"You can't." Kuro said.

Both girls looked at her in shock, "WHAT?!"

"That's what the mentors are for. If something like this was to happen. I'll be going against my oldest rival, it seems. Nefertiti Storm," Kuro said, glaring over at the opposing side with her black eyes, "And I shall not lose, you can count on it."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, here we are for the deciding battle in the first round of the World Championships!" Africa's DJ commentated, "We have the mentors, Nefertiti Storm with her Bey, King Ra, from Raging Claw, going against Kuro Blackheart from White Tigers with her Bey, Wild Mustang! This'll be a battle to remember folks, so let's get ready!"

Both Bladers stood on either side of the Bey dish, growling and glaring at each other. Both mentors had requested that their team members go backstage- they knew how dangerous their own battles could be.

* * *

"Arhg!" Zhi yelled in rage, "WHY DID SHE TELL US TO WAIT BACK HERE?!"

"Because Kuro's going against her oldest rival and enemy." Bao said, staring at a single point on the floor. Everyone turned to him.

Bao was sitting, his elbows on his knees, fists under his chin as he seemed to be drilling a hole into the floor.

"Dad?" Zhi asked, "What do you mean?"

"Kuro and Nefertiti met a long time ago. They were on opposite sides- Nefertiti being on the wrong one. Kuro focused on her, more than she did on the other Bladers she was battling. She won against Nefertiti, but before she could get her to honor her agreement of coming with her if she lost, Nefertiti ran. She dropped off the face of the earth until several years ago. She came out of nowhere- attacked the both of us. They battled again and that's when Nefertiti explained everything. Apparently, she had been threatened that Nile would be killed if unless she joined the enemy, or stayed out of sight all together. When she lost... I guess she felt as though she had failed and had to run."

As Bao explained, Kuro and Nefertiti's battle began, but no one noticed- even Raging Claw, who had come to talk to the White Tigers. They were standing in the doorway, listening.

"When Kuro and Nefertiti battled... the forces from their clashes and spirits was so great, they could've easily passed the Legendary Bladers own. They both had something on the line. Nefertiti, her brother's life, and Kuro... she wanted something good to come out of her dark time- and when I say dark time..." Bao looked up, meeting everyone's eyes, "I mean the fact that she was part of an organization that was similar to Hades Inc. But it wasn't Hades... It was a group called Demons Incorpated- a group that was, and if they're still around today, still is, dead set on avenging Nemesis, Dark Nebula, and Hades Inc."

* * *

"RA! SPECIAL MOVE, SCORCHING SUN!" Nefertiti roared.

"MUSTANG! STAMPEDING HOOVES!" Kuro shouted over the energy blast that her oppenent created.

Both Special Moves crashed hard together, a bright, golden light exploding from the force and going skyward, forming a pillar of light.

When the light faded, and dust cleared, only one Bey was left spinning.

_"WILD MUSTANG WINS IT!"_ The African DJ shouted.

That's when Mustang stopped spinning.

Kuro smiled as she slid into the stadium. She met Nefertiti in the middle, who was glaring about as murderously as a pitbull on the end of a chain.

"You still have a chance you know." Kuro said.

"What are you talking about?" Nefertiti snapped.

"The Wild Card. Make it Nefertiti. Lead your team to the Wild Card matches- I hope to see you again in the World Championships." Kuro picked her Bey, and Ra up, handing Ra to Nefertiti, before turning and walking to join her team.

* * *

Kuro joined her team, surprised to see Raging Claw there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kuro questioned.

"We originally came to trash talk, but your brother was talking about how you met my sister, Hades Inc., and your last battle with Nefertiti." Nile said, arms crossed.

Kuro felt her face go slack as Bao facepalmed, "NILE!"

"They're still around. And still a threat." Kuro stated, coldly, "Now get out of here before I throw you out."

"Come on dad." Hamanaptra grabbed her father's wrist and drug him out, Cleopatra- Nile's wife- right behind them, "Let's go before a fistfight breaks out."

"Dad." Takeshi said, "Us too. We have training to do if we want to make the Wild Card."

Kyoya growled softly, but stalked out, his son and daughter behind him.

"Kai." Kuro said, fixing Kyoya's wife with a look, "I believe you should go too."

"Good job today, Kuro. We'll see you again." Kai followed after her family.

Silence fell over the room as Kuro's gaze swiveled to her brother, her black eyes turning into burning coals. Bao gazed back, unaffected by the glare.

"Uh... Can I ask something?" Zhi stepped up, "Who are we going against next?"

"Huh?" Kuro snapped out of her staring contest with her brother, "Oh, the European team. Shashabelle Konzern, Kanji Blaque, and Klaire Orina."

"Did you say Konzern?" Bao asked sharply, drawing attention to him. Aguma winced in sympathy, knowing what his best friend was thinking.

"A Beylin Fist warrior has to overcome many obstacles, brother." Kuro said, looking out the window, "A past true love is one of them."


	7. Chapter 7

"Dad, where are we _going_?!" Zhi groaned, getting tired of following her father through the streets of Italy, "I'm wanting answers, and you're giving me absolutely none!"

Bao didn't answer- for the gazillionth time.

"ARHG! DAD, ANSWER ME!" Zhi wailed, stepping in front of her father- not realizing she was blocking his line of sight on a battle in the town square ahead.

Bao moved around his daughter, golden eyes focused on one point.

"Zhi, let your father go. Just follow. You'll see why he's so torn up." Aguma said, softly.

"But Uncle Aguma-"

"He's right Zhi. Just let it go." Kuro said.

Zhi shut up after that- if her 'uncle' and aunt agreed on something, it was serious.

Zhi settled for following after her father to the town square, where a Bey dish sat, with three Bladers battling and eight adults watching.

Suddenly, the pale blue haired teen with blue eyes and tan skin noticed the group, and she snapped, "Only the European team are allowed here. Get out, trespassers."

"I'm a friend of your mother's." Bao answered, voice cold and hard.

The girl's mouth fell open as one of the women from the adults turned, green eyes wide in shock, "Bao? What are you doing here?"

Bao didn't answer, but simply narrowed his eyes.

"Uh, yeah, hi." Zhi popped up behind her father, "The name's Zhi Blackheart, and I'd really appreciate if you didn't make my dad any worse than he is- I've had to listen to his ranting and raving since we won against Raging Claw in Africa- that's twenty four hours, miss."

The other adults turned as the three teenagers at the Bey dish called their Beys back.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S THE LEGENDARY BLADER OF MARS!" Kurai squealed in awe.

Zhi jumped, and just managed to keep Kurai from bouncing around everywhere, "Kurai! Calm down! This is the last thing I need!"

"So your kid knows about me huh Aguma?" King asked, smirking, "Mind telling me about that?"

"How did you- You know what, I'm not asking, so I'll just tell you. I've told her stories." Aguma shook his head.

"TOLD ME STORIES?!" Kurai shrieked, "YOU DESCRIBED THEM SO WELL I COULD PICK THEM OUT IN A CROWD OF A MILLION PEOPLE!"

"Kurai, be quiet!" Zhi snapped.

"You want me to be quiet?! At a time like-" Kurai was cut off when Kuro surged up, wrapping her arms around Kurai's arms and chest, and covering her mouth with a hand.

"Thank you, Aunt Kuro." Zhi sighed in relief.

Kurai let out a muffled shriek of protest, but Zhi ignored it. Instead, she turned back to her father, who was growling in the back of his throat.

A man with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes stepped up, "Bao. I would appreciate if you stopped growling at my wife."

Bao took a deep breath, closing his eyes and letting his rigid posture relax, "Right. Sorry, Julian-"

All of Wang Ho Zhong, Kuro, Kurai, Zhi, and Feng (anime) collapsed, "DID YOU JUST SAY PLEASE?!"

Aguma stood calmly, looking slightly amused.

"Who are you and what have you done to my father?!" Zhi exclaimed.

"Heh." A black haired girl with sky blue eyes scoffed, "This is the team that beat Raging Claw? Piece of cake! As long as the great Kanji is on the Demolition Gladiators, there's no way they'll win!"

Shashabelle and the girl with brown hair and brown eyes sweatdropped, "Do you _ever _think about anyone but yourself?"

"Hey- What's that supposed to mean?! Of course I think about someone other than myself! You two just don't realize it!" Kanji exclaimed, (anime) sparks going off above her head.

"Oh, yeah, sure! I've only ever heard you talk about anyone but yourself and-" The brown haired girl was cut off.

"Klaire, hush. Kanji, I suggest you shut up unless you wanna be possibly hurled through a wall, or worse." Shashabelle snapped, getting in between the two and glaring at both.

While the three girls glared at each other, Sophie sighed, "Bao, I know you're upset-"

"I'm not upset." Bao said, and that made the group, which had just stood, (anime) fall again.

"I'm just surprised."

(Anime swirly eyes).

Sophie smiled, slightly, "Then why don't we introduce you and China's team to the European Team?"

Kurai, Feng, and Zhi hopped back on to their feet, surging foward, "And we are team White Tigers. The Demolition Gladiators don't stand a chance against us- you can bet on it!"

"Ha!" Kanji barked, as she and the other two girls surged up, "The Demolition Gladiators will send you packing! I definetly will with my Amour Griffen!"

Kanji held out a red and black bey out, smirking dangerously.

"And I'll send you out of the stadium with my White Shark!" Shashabelle held her own Bey out, the silver, light blue, dark blue, and black colors shining in the sunlight.

"And if you think you can get through my Danger Gladiator's defenses... Well, you had better think again kiddies!" The other girl, who had to be Klaire, drawled, her brown bangs covering over her left eye as she smirked.

"A Gladiator, Shark, and Griffen!" Kuro exclaimed, peering to get a better look at the Beys, "Those are like, ultra rare! How did you get your hands on them!?"

"It helps when at least one of your parents is friends with a famous business man." Klaire said, inclining her head towards her father, Klaus.

"And having a dad that's a Legendary Blader- piece of cake!" Kanji grinned.

"And my parents are both famous- so it's no wonder." Shashabelle drawled.

Kuro, once again, (anime) fell.

"Are you gonna stop that anytime soon?" Zhi asked her aunt.

"Not if surprise after surprise keeps coming!" Kuro shot back.

Zhi sighed, but didn't say anything else, instead turning back to the European team, her eyes clashing with Shashabelle's.

"I want to battle you." They both said at the same time.

Everyone looked back and forth between the two, Bao and Sophie both raising eyebrows.

"Uh, Belle?" Kanji asked, suddenly drawn from her glaring match with Kurai, "You sure that's-"

"And I challenge you!" Kurai pointed at Kanji, purple eyes flashing in determination.

Kanji whipped around, hissing, "You'll regret it, kiddie. I'm telling you now."

"You sound more like you're scared to face me." Kurai smirked, "What, are you scared to challenge me?"

"Oh, that's it! When we get in the stadium, I'll send you flying- count on it!" Kanji exploded.

"Hmph. Looks like that leaves you, the sub and the weakest one on the team." Klaire grumbled, glaring at Feng.

"WEAKEST ONE ON THE TEAM?!" Feng roared, "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I'VE BEEN TRAINED BY THE STRONGEST BLADERS IN CHINA!"

"All I'm hearing coming from your mouth is blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah." Klaire smirked, using her hand to imitate a talking motion.

All six Bladers glared at each other, furious.

Their Bey battles were sure to be both spirited, and harsh.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ladies and gentlemen, here we are in Europe for the second round of the World Championships!" The European DJ announced, "Let's give it up for our home team, the Demolition Gladiators!"

The three teens walked on to the balcony, all three of them smirking. Just behind them, their parents stood, as well as another adult- a woman with long, platnium blonde hair and flashing blue eyes.

"That's Julia Konzern- Julian's sister, and Wales wife." Kuro said.

"So... she's their mentor?" Kurai asked.

"Yes." Kuro nodded.

"And their oppenents... Give it up for the White Tigers!"

Kurai, Zhi, and Feng all strode foward, standing tall and proud.

"For the first match up, we have..." The images on the board behind Blader DJ flashed across the screen, "Shashabelle Konzern VS. Zhi Blackheart!"

"Go get 'em Zhi." Bao said.

"Thanks dad. I'll win- just watch." Zhi grinned, running down to the stadium, red hair flying in the breeze. Shashabelle came at a slower pace, smirking when she stopped on her side.

"Let's make this a best of three battle huh?" Shashabelle asked, blue eyes dancing mischieviously.

"Oh shit!" Kuro exclaimed, "Zhi be careful! That's her technique! She'll let you win the one, so you'll wear out your stamina! Then she'll win the other two!"

"I would've been nice to know that earlier!" Zhi snapped back, shoulders tensing.

"Relax, Zhi." Da Xiang called, noticing the movement, "Your aim won't be straight otherwise."

Zhi relaxed instantly, closing her eyes and breathing deep. "Okay."

Zhi pulled her Wild Spirit and launcher out, "Let's do this Spirit. Let's win."

"3..." The crowd started.

"2..." Shashabelle and Zhi aimed.

"1! Let it rip!" "Go now Shark!" Shashabelle shouted.

"Not gonna work! Iron Wall Fist!" Zhi responded, holding her hands out.

"NOW! DEATH JAWS!"

Dust flew up, blinding the stadium. Both Beys flew into the air.

Zhi growled, "You're not bad. But I bet... SPIRIT! HEAVEN DESTRUCTION!"

A blinding light filled the stadium, making everyone shield their eyes. When it cleared, Shark came flying back down, unmoving. Shashabelle simply smirked, sliding into the stadium and retrieving her Shark. While she walked back up to her side, she silently swapped some parts of her launcher...

"Here we go again ladies and gentlemen!" Blader DJ announced, "Round number two of the best out of three battle! 3..."

"2..." The crowd chanted down.

"1! Let it rip!" Zhi's jaw dropped at the sight of Shark spinning to the left.

"WHAT?!"

"My Shark is exactly like my fathers Gravity Destroyer." Shashabelle chuckled, flipping her blue hair, "It can go in between normal and left rotation."

"Be careful Zhi!" Kuro called.

"Would you shut up!? And quit saying that!" Zhi snarled back, tensing.

"ZHI!" The girl heard her father say sharply.

Zhi felt a voice in the back of her head say, _You won't win. Allow me to take over thisssss battle._

The world around Zhi suddenly went dark, and she was facing a mirror image of herself with red eyes.

Zhi gasped, "Who are you?!"

_I'm you, Zhi. Everything you want. Power, wins, greed. Join with me and we sssshall win._

"You're the Dark Power. Over my dead body!" Zhi snapped back.

_Assss you wishhhh._

Suddenly, the Dark Power lunged, and intense pain shot through Zhi's body. Zhi screamed.

* * *

"WHAT THE LIVING HELL?!" Everyone screamed on both teams.

"Not again!" Kurai wailed, "Zhi, fight it!"

"Again?!" Bao asked, "Kurai what's going on?!"

"The Dark Power." Kuro answered.

"What?!" Everyone on the China team yelled.

"I had my suspicions... I knew the history of Wild Spirit- all of the dark owners it ever had. But I thought she was strong enough to-"

"DOES THAT MATTER AS OF NOW!?" Kurai and Bao exploded, making Kuro back away. "MY BEST FRIEND/ DAUGHTER IS ABOUT TO BE COMPLETELY CONSUMED BY THE DARK POWER AND YOU'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING ABOUT-"

Both Kurai and Bao were cut off by Feng yelling, "Dragon! Stop Spirit!"

"Feng no!" Kuro tried, but was too late.

"Oh!" The European DJ called, "Feng has come to the rescue- but that doesn't matter! Another team member coming to stadium without permission is an automatic disqualification on this match! Now the mentors will have to battle."

"Shut it, mugou!" Feng snapped, "I'm not about to let one of my friends be controlled by something she doesn't want to! Dragon! Take care of Shark!"

The two Beys crashed, and Feng turned to Zhi, whose eyes were flickering between black and red.

"Zhi... Forgive me for what I'm about to do." Feng sighed, suddenly wrapping his arm around Zhi's neck and applying just enough pressure for the girl to black out before she realized what happened. Since its owner was not ordering it, Spirit stopped spinning, going for a sleep out.

"Dragon." Feng held his hand out, catching his Bey with his free hand. By now, Kurai, Kuro, and Bao had rushed down.

"Get her to the team room. Now!" Kurai ordered, taking up her leader position.

Bao and Feng dragged Zhi between them while Kuro stood in her position.

"What's the matter Julia?" Kuro suddenly taunted, "Scared?"

"Of course not." Julia ran down, "Belle, go to your parents; leave this to me."

"Okay Aunt Julia." Belle called her Bey back, walking over to join her parents.

"Be careful Julia!" Wales called.

"Don't worry about me." Julia smirked, pulling out her Bey- a Manticore BDXL1000, "I'll win."

"Okay then!" Blader DJ said, "Let's get this party started! 3..."

Kuro pulled her Mustang out, "2..."

"1! Let it rip!" On the first strike, an explosion rocketed the stadium, indicating that this battle would be one to remember.


	9. Chapter 9

Darkness swam around Zhi, swirling her thoughts and the voices she was hearing, jumbling it all together. The darkness soon made a picture of the Winter Fortress.

"What the-" Zhi whispered, seeing the place she had been raised in going up in flames, she in the very center. All around her, people ran- faces that Zhi did and didn't recognize.

"Zhi, why are you doing this to us?! Your friends and family!" Kurai's voice caught the other's attention, making her turn to the sound. Standing several feet away, Kurai was on the ground, Dark Zhi standing above her, grinning wickedly and holding a gold hilted dagger- Zhi recognized it. It was the one that her Aunt Kuro had given her for her tenth birthday.

"No!" Zhi cried out, rushing forward, but knowing she would never get there in time. The Dark side of Zhi raised the blade to deliver the finishing blow- Zhi screamed.

* * *

"Who- what- huh- how?" Kurai thrashed, falling out of the bed she had been sleeping in and crashing to the floor when she heard Zhi scream in fear. Said redhead had shot straight up from where she had been sleeping, eyes wide and chest heaving in heavy breaths.

The hotel room door flung open and both Kuro and Bao rushed in, both heading for Zhi.

"Zhi! Are you okay?" Bao asked, rushing to comfort his daughter.

"Geez, I'm fine, thanks for asking." Kurai muttered sarcastically as stood up and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Oh-! Dad!" Zhi clung to her father, sobbing into his chest from whatever nightmare she had had.

Aguma came in at that moment, glancing at his daughter, looking slightly amused, "She woke you up?"

Feng, who had been following Aguma, snickered.

"Wonder how you figured that one out." Kurai groused.

Meanwhile, Bao comforted his daughter as best he could, with Kuro hovering above them.

"Kuro go make some tea." Bao said.

"Bao-"

"Now." Bao scowled, eyes narrowed.

His sister sighed, but turned into the suite's kitchenette, putting the kettle on and letting the water heat up.

"Alright. Now what was that all about?" Bao murmured, sensing Kurai and Aguma edge ever so closer.

"Winter Fortress... fire... me... killing everyone..." Zhi sobbed, body shuddering as she pulled her tear streaked head up, "I don't want this! What did I do to deserve this? What if my dream comes true and I end up killing everyone?!"

"Um..." Kuro came back at that moment, a tray of cups full of tea between her arms, "We are going against Japan next... Ryuga and Tsubasa are the fathers to two of the members- they could help, considering they were controlled by the Dark Power."

Bao glared, "And this wouldn't be happening if you had told me about Wild Spirit before I gave it to my daughter."

"No don't!" Zhi cried out, startling everyone, "Daddy please don't take Spirit! I'll go with Aunt Kuro's suggestion and train with Tsubasa and Ryuga! Please..." The last part was barely whispered.

Kuro looked at her brother smugly. Kurai coughed, covering a laugh, despite the situation. Aguma looked between impressed and awed. Zhi looked at her father pleadingly. Feng grinned, glad that his friend was feeling better enough to feel a little rebellious. Bao realized that no matter what he said or did, the score would be at five to one.

Sighing, Bao said, "Fine."

Zhi brightened a little.

"But if it doesn't work, you're taking Hades Crown."

Zhi deflated.

Silence stretched through the room, the only sound being the occasional sip of someone drinking their tea.

"Okay." Kuro clapped her hands together, making the group jump, "Considering it may be a while until we get back to sleep, and that we leave for Japan for tomorrow, why don't we get our ducks in a row and talk strategy?"

"I'll take whoever Ryuga's kid is!" Kurai volunteered.

"Rykuro Katashi. Her mom is Hikaro. She has a left rotating Bey called Death Fernis. You'll need to be careful- that Bey can pack a punch." Kuro nodded, "But you're strong- you should do fine against her."

"Question." Feng suddenly interrupted, raising one finger.

"What? Feng?" Kuro narrowed her eyes. "I know the minimum of Bladers on a team is three- but what's the max? Because Gingka Hagane, Yuu Tendo, Tsubasa Otori, and Kenta Yumiya are bound to have kids that tried to get on the team. And you just named off one." Feng asked.

"The max is six. Only five made it on the team." Kuro replied, "Good question though. Moving on." Kuro paused, "The second member is Nikko Hagane. His Bey is a normal rotating Flame Chimera- also a deadly little thing."

"I- I can handle him." Zhi whispered.

Kuro moistened her lips, "Very well. If your father says so, then yes. Now, number three is Washi Otori- his Bey is Thundering Falcon. Be careful with him- he's just like his father. Cunning and careful, bidding his time and waiting for the moment to strike."

"Oh! Me!" Feng's hand shot into the air.

Kuro nodded, "I was planning on it. Now, for the final two, if it comes to it, are Yasmine Tendo and Kyle Yumiya. Kyle owns a left rotating Bey called Ghostly Reaper- and it is _powerful_. I can't put enough emphasis on that. And as for Yasmine- well, I don't know anything except that it's normal rotating."

"And who is their trainer?" Bao asked, but he had a feeling he knew...

"Two trainers, actually. Kakeru Tategami and Yvone Tendo. But if it comes to that- well, sorry to say it, one of the two teams suck." Kuro joked, half- heartedly.

Everyone still laughed though, lightening the mood. It was then Kurai noticed that Zhi was beginning to drift back off to sleep.

"Hey guys. Maybe we should go to bed now, huh?" Kurai silently motioned to Zhi. The group got the hint and started dispersing.

As the lights turned off, Zhi whispered, "Thank you Kurai."

Kurai didn't hear her- she was already asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ah... Japan at last." Kuro stretched her arms as she and China's team stepped off the plane, "Come on. We need to find Gingka."

As the group made their way to the airport gates, Kuro kept on glancing back at Zhi, making sure was she alright. The teenager seemed alright, except for being a little a tense.

**Of course... I would be too, if I was possessed by the Dark Power**, Kuro thought, wryly.

"Kuro! Over here!" A voice shouted, snapping the black haired woman from her thoughts.

Kuro looked up to see Madoka Amano waving from next to a white limosine. Beside her, Gingka Hagane stood with a smile.

"Madoka! Gingka!" Kuro rushed over, her family and friends following at a slower rate, "How are you two? It's been so long!"

"Fine thanks!" Gingka smiled, before becoming jokingly serious, "I hope China's ready to loose to Japan again!"

"Uh, yeah... That's why we came a couple of days early. Are Tsubasa or Ryuga around?" Kuro flipped her hair out of her eyes.

"Aunt Kuro!" Zhi hissed as she walked up.

Madoka and Gingka looked at each other, Gingka opening the door of the limo, "Everybody in!"

As the group from China piled into the limosine, Kuro raised an eyebrow when she saw Ryuuga sitting in one of the leather seats. In fact, all of the adults and kids were there, though they divided up with the kids in the back and adults in the front. But what surprised her most was the fact that Ryuto Katashi was there.

Kuro sighed and sat next to Kenta Yumiya, who sat directly across from Ryuuga.

Bao, Aguma, and Wang Hu Zhong slid in as well, they too looking surprised.

"We know why you came early. I'm guessing Zhi's still having trouble controlling the Dark Power?" Tsubasa got straight to the point as the car pulled away from the airport.

Kuro startled as Bao hissed in anger, "Does the whole world already know?"

"No. They just know of your humilating- OW!" Ryuuga cut off as his brother whacked him over the head and Kenta kicked him in the shin.

"What Ryuuga means to say is, we're willing to help you out." Kenta smiled, while glaring at his mentor.

"Yeah sure. We'll help out." Ryuuga grumbled, rubbing his leg.

Kuro grinned at her brother, smugly, "You were saying earlier?"

"Okay so I was wrong! Is that a crime or something?!" Bao groused back.

"Not at all. Now, on to who will battle who in the next round..." Kuro continued on.

Bao sighed and shook his head, wondering why he ever bothered to try and make a point with his sister anymore.

* * *

"Hi!" Kurai chirped, "The name's Kurai Wong, second regular of the White Tigers. My friends are Zhi Blackheart and Feng Zhong, leader and sub member."

"Yasmine Tendo, first sub member." A blonde with black eyes grinned, unaffected by her position on the team, "Nice to meet you!"

"My name's Kyle Yumiya, the second sub member, and this is Rykuro Katashi, the team leader." Kyle motioned to the blue and white haired teen girl who sat staring at the car's roof with gold eyes, "You'll have to excuse her. She takes after her father a little too much."

"Hey!" Rykuro's head snapped to the green haired teen, staring into his blue eyes, "Watch it!"

"It's the truth!" Kyle shot back.

As the two began to argue, a red head with teal eyes sweatdropped, "Sorry about those two. The name's Nikko Hagane and I'm the second regular."

"And I am Washi Otori, the third regular." A silver haired, silver eyed teenage boy nodded.

Suddenly, from up front, Ryuuga snapped, "Rykuro! Be quiet!"

"Kyle started it!" Rykuro protested, glaring at her father.

Ryuuga glared right back, unfazed. Rykuro finally sighed and sulked back into the leather seats, muttering about how annoying parents could be.

Zhi finally laughed, smiling for the first time since the battle in Europe, "Aren't all parents annoying? I mean, sometime they're complete control freaks!"

"Zhi!" Bao exclaimed as the kids all busted up laughing.

Kuro chuckled too, amused by her niece's joke.

"Hey, we're at the Bey Park!" Ryuto suddenly exclaimed, "Awesome!"

"What, is it the first time you've been at the Bey Park or something?" Kuro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, yes." Ryuto shrugged as the group stepped out, "I just got here two days ago and my brother hasn't shown me around, being as much of a jerk as he is."

Kenta snickered at that, ignoring Ryuuga's glare at both him and his brother.

Kuro chuckled once before becoming serious, "So what does Zhi need to do to control the Dark Power?"

"She needs to battle as many people as possible." A new voice said. Everyone turned to see Kakeru Tategami and Yvone Tendo striding up, side by side, "And push herself to her utmost limits. When she feels the Dark Power start to control herself, she must stop. Otherwise, she'll be controlled. And as she battles, the oppenent needs to be stronger each time. Say... Yasmine first, and work herself up to like, I don't know, Rykuro."

"HEY! If you're indicating I'm the weakest one here, you better think again pal!" Yasmine exclaimed, a tick mark appearing on her forehead as she popped up into the picture.

"I'm not saying your weak. I'm only saying that because you're one of the sub members." Kakeru quickly defended.

Yvone shrieked a growl, "Now, listen here you-"

"Yasmine that's enough." Washi finally said, arms behind his head in an all too laid back pose, "The last thing you need to do is pick a fight with one of our trainers."

Yasmine crossed her arms, grumbling under her breath.

"So, as I was saying, Zhi, you could battle Yasmine first, and then work your way up to Rykuro. It's your choice, but you need to do it in order to gain control of the Dark Power." Kakeru said, "Take your pick of who you want to battle first-"

"Let's go Feng." Zhi said, heading for a Bey stadium.

"Alright!" Feng whooped, punching his fist into the air as he bolted to the other side

"Okay then." Kakeru smiled, "Let's get started! 3..."

"2..." Everyone else joined in.

"1! Let it rip!" Both Beys flew towards the opposite sides of the Bey dish, circling around and waiting for a command.

Feng started, "Get her, Dragon!"

The beast emerged from its Bey, roaring loudly.

"Dodge it, Spirit!" Zhi reacted.

"Not so fast!" Aquatic Dragon circled around, the beast's jaws clamping on the angel's wings.

"Spirit!" Zhi cried, "Quick, Heaven Destruction!"

"Run, Dragon!" Feng cried.

An explosion followed, and Aquatic Dragon was sent flying out of the stadium.

"Aw, come on!" Feng groaned, tearing at his hair, "Just wonderful!"

Zhi grinned as she called Spirit back, "I didn't even feel the pull of the Dark Power. That's good, right?"

"Very. That means you have some control over it. But not enough. Yasmine, you're up." Kakeru grinned.

"Boom baby!" Yasmine raised her arms, "Just to let you know, you'll have a tough time against my Lunar Alicorn."

Kuro's jaw dropped, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! YOU'RE THE ONE WITH THE ONLY BEY THAT CAN DESTROY DEATH FERNIS OR WILD MUSTANG?!"

"Yep! Though, I haven't beat Rykuro yet..." Yasmine sighed.

"And you never will." Rykuro snarled.

"Yeah, keep thinking that! Come on Zhi! Let's go! 3..."

"2.." Zhi readied himself.

"1! Let it rip!"

"Charge hard, Alicorn!" Yasmine called.

"Fly, Spirit!" Zhi snapped back.

"Yasmine, pull back." Kakeru ordered instantly, hearing the fact that Zhi's voice seemed almost multiplied.

"Alicorn." Yasmine sighed, dejected.

Spirit had flown into the air, climbing higher and higher.

"Defend, but don't attack." Kakeru said to Yasmine.

"Now! Special Move, Heaven Destruction!" Zhi yelled.

Yasmine yelped, "Alicorn! Starlight Shield!"

The winged unicorn whinnied, her horn glowing and a shield enveloping her.

An explosion followed, everyone throwing their arms up to shield their faces. When the dust cleared, Yasmine's shriek reached their ears.

"Alicorn! Where'd she go?!" Yasmine looked around frantically.

In answer to that question, Alicorn landed at the blonde's feet, making her animefall in shock.

"I felt it a little that time." Zhi said, softly while catching Spirit.

"I noticed." Kakeru nodded, "Kyle, I want you to go easy. Don't push it."

"Yeah, sure." Kyle grinned, walking up to take Yasmine's place.

"Left rotating Ghostly Reaper, right?" Zhi asked.

"Powerful and deadly. Think of it as another Kronos, except without the star fragment." Kyle chuckled, readying himself.

"Okay then. I've battled Aguma before. I haven't defeated him, but I've come close. Let's do this!" Zhi grinned again, raising her arms.

"3..."

"2..."

"1! Let it rip!"

While Spirit spun to the right, Reaper went to the left.

"Oh wow!" Kuro breathed, "Look at it go!"

"Come on Reaper! Let's bring her full power out! Special move, Midnight Terror!"

A black light emitted from the Bey, a figure becoming apparent. A hooded figure appeared, a large scythe over its shoulder. Blood red eyes gleamed from under the hood. The figure held its hand out, and the entire stadium went dark.

"I can't see!" Kurai screamed, "What happened?"

"Who turned the lights out?!" Yasmine yelped.

"Kyle did, you idiot!" Rykuro snapped, her voice holding a slight quiver of awe and fear.

"Run, Spirit! Don't let him catch you!"

"It won't work." Kyle's voice taunted, "Reaper can see in this dark. You've lost."

"Lost?!" Zhi's voice echoed around the group, "I won't loose! I can't loose!"

"Oh no." Kakeru and Tsubasa said as one, Kakeru continuing, "Kyle, get out of there!"

"Reaper, quick!"

The darkness disappeared, but it was too late. Spirit came in from above, crashing into Reaper.

"Stand your ground Reaper!" Kyle yelled.

"Smash him flat, Spirit!" Zhi snarled.

Sparks flew, neither Bey giving an inch.

_The Dark Power makes her strong. If she wins, she'll go on a rampage. But if she sees she's losing, she'll go on a rampage anyway. But what if..._ Kyle suddenly smirked.

"Reaper! Let's do this! Special Move, Wild Death Card!"

An explosion followed, and suddenly, Reaper was spinning on top of Spirit, keeping her pinned in one spot.

"Reaper is the exact same weight as Spirit, if my calculations are correct. So you can't win or loose; We're at a stalemate, and if that happens, I do believe the Dark Power will possibly thin out and you can regain control, am I right Zhi?" Kyle asked.

"That's..." Kakeru blinked, "Ingenious. Keep it up Kyle! Let's see if works!"

Kyle nodded, "Reaper! Stand your ground!"

Five minutes passed, everyone watching intensely as they noticed Reaper's stamina slowly decreasing, and Spirit's hardly wavering.

Kyle growled, irritated.

"Okay, Spirit! Special Move, Heaven Destruction!"

"I have one more move up my sleeve! Reaper! Into the air!"

Everyone watched as the black Bey soared into the air, climbing altitude until no one could no longer see it.

"NOW! SPECIAL MOVE, BLADE OF DEATH!"

Everyone held their breaths as the robed figure came flying back down, scythe held out, the blade gleaming in the light.

"Spirit!" Zhi cried as the move made contact.

The explosion was so big that the stadium cracked, destroyed. When the dust and debris cleared, everyone was shocked to see that Ghostly Reaper was just barely spinning, while Wild Spirit laid to the side.

"Well..." Kakeru said, "That was... interesting. How much of a pull did you feel Zhi?"

"More than before. I- I tried to restrain it." Zhi murmured.

"And you did. You wouldn't have lost otherwise. Now, you've battled Kurai too many times for her to count as a good oppenent to try and defeat-"

"HEY!" Kurai objected.

"So I want you to battle Washi instead."

Zhi remembered what her aunt had said about the Otori child.

Cunning and careful, bidding his time and waiting for the moment to strike.

As Washi moved over to take Kyle's place, he smiled a little, "Well? Let's see what you got."

"Don't use your full power Zhi." Kuro warned, "Remember what we talked about the other night?"

That's right. I'm supposed to go against him in the battle. I need to end this quickly. But he wouldn't be a regular if he wasn't powerful.

"Yeah, I got it." Zhi nodded, readying herself.

"Okay then. 3..."

"2..."

"1! Let it rip!"

"Come on Spirit! Send him flying!" Zhi yelled.

"Falcon." Washi ordered, seemingly bored.

Spirit zipped by the brown and silver Bey, going into the air.

_Hmmm..._ Washi thought, watching from below, _Wild Spirit seems to be all about attack and defense power. When it attacks, its defenses are down. But when it defends, it's attack power stays the same; Like Kyoya Tategami's Leone. So my best bet is to get her to attack and then strike while Spirit's defense's are down._

"Okay Falcon, let's go!" Washi shouted.

Falcon put on a burst of speed, whipping around the stadium at lightning fast speed, dodging Spirit's attack from above. Dust went up, clearing and showing that Spirit was spinning in a small crater.

"Uh, where'd Falcon go?" Zhi asked, looking around desperately.

"Heh." Washi smirked, chuckling slightly, "My Thundering Falcon is modeled off of the mythic Thunderbird, the bird that could control the sky. The thunderbird was able to control the lightning and thunder of any storms- cyclones, hurricanes, twisters, you name it. And it's also said it could go as fast as the speed of sound- nearly seven hundred miles an hour. So you just asked where Falcon is? Look closer and you might see it."

Zhi did, gritting her teeth as she caught a silver blur here and there.

"Now, let's see how good you really are." Washi grinned, "For my least powerful move... Thundering Falcon, Sonic Boom!"

_Oh great!_ Zhi mentally groaned, _If this is about to be his least powerful move, I'm definitely gonna lose if he uses his most powerful!_

Loose?! No, I won't loose! I can't loose!

Zhi looked down just in time to see Falcon crash with Spirit, a blast so loud that made Zhi cover her ears coming forth seconds later.

"Way to go Washi!" Yasmine whooped, "Do it again!"

"Spirit! Into the air!" Zhi yelled.

"After her Falcon! Soar high!" Washi snapped back.

Falcon and Spirit raced side by side, both creatures flapping their wings.

"Faster! Higher!" Washi shouted.

With yet another burst of speed, Falcon shot ahead.

"Okay, now! Special Move, Lightning Wing!"

Falcon came crashing back down, hitting hard with Spirit. An explosion rocketed the earth underneath the group's feet.

During the explosion, Zhi had called out a new special move, this one more powerful than before.

"Ultimate Death!" Zhi roared.

The two Beys' beasts appeared, the fallen angel holding a ball of black and white energy in between her hands and throwing it at the lunging thunderbird, sending it flying back.

Everyone looked on in awe and amazement as Falcon was embedded into the wall on the opposite end of the courtyard.

"No way!" Washi fell to his knees in shock, "I didn't even pull out my strongest move!"

"Because you're too weak." Rykuro snorted, pushing by Nikko as he stepped up, "I'm next. If this brat can stand up to an Otori and defeat them, then she has to have power."

Zhi swallowed, remembering what her aunt had said about the girl's Bey.

You'll need to careful- that Bey can pack a punch.

"Fine." Zhi shrugged, "3..."

"2..." Rykuro growled.

"1! Let it rip!"

"Alright Fernis! Let's see what she's got! Special Move, Eternal Night!"

The entire stadium went dark. The sounds of Beys clashing reached everyone's ears, and then an explosion.

When the light cleared, everyone- minus Ryuga, who smirked- looked on in shock to see that Spirit had stopped spinning, with Fernis spinning steadily, unaffected.

"Oh... wow..." Kuro whispered, "What power..."

"Hmph." Rykuro caught Fernis back, "I thought you were more powerful than that. Guess I was wrong."

Kakeru sighed, "Typical Rykuro. But I guess it's only expected. Now, considering that the next round isn't until Saturday, why don't we get the China team to their hotel? Then we can meet back here tomorrow for more practice."


End file.
